This is an application to become one of the cooperating clinics in the Optic Neuritis Treatment Trial. The ONTT consists of 2 research components: (1) a clinical trial of the efficacy of oral prednisone and intravenous methylprednisolone in reducing residual optic nerve damage in patients with optic neuritis; and (2) a study of the natural history of optic neuritis. In this proposal we document our patient recruitment potential. The principal investigator saw 21 patients with optic neuritis meeting the listed study criteria within a 12 month period. In addition we provide data from 2 major medical centers in our referral area, willing to refer patients for the study, who have seen a total of 31 patients with optic neuritis, meeting the study criteria within a 12 months period. The ONTT is chaired by Roy W. Beck, M.D. at the University of South Florida College of Medicine (cooperative agreement award #U01-EY07212-01). The Data Coordinating Center is directed by Patrician Cleary at the Biostatistics Center of George Washington University (cooperative agreement award #U01-EY07460-01).